Alois Trancy
''EarlStated in Black Tabloid. '''Alois Trancy' (アロイス・トランシー Aroisu Toranshii) is the new master for the currently airing Kuroshitsuji II. He is voiced by 水樹奈々 (Mizuki Nana)Mizuki Nana on WikipediaKuroshitsuji WIki's picture of Mizuki Nana or on KuroWiki. He is the head of Trancy household, referred to as "Your Highness" by his butler, Claude Faustus, and Hannah Anafeloz, his maid, and "danna-sama" (旦那様), which means "Your Highness" or "Lord".Kuroshitsuji II Official Promotional Video on Kuroshitsuji Official Website It is stated that he is fourteen years oldAs Ciel Phantomhive should be in the plot. at the beginning of the story, with a birth date of November 5thMBS QA Site. His tongue bears the mark of his contract with Claude. Later, it is stated that his real name is Jim McCain.Toro Shitsuji Appearance Alois wears a long plum purple frock coat, a forest green vest with purple lining, a white button-up shirt, booty shorts, long black stockings, brown high heel boots with purple laces, and a dark grey ribbon tied around his neck. At a masquerade ball, he wears a vampire costume: a mid-length purple coat with black fur trimming the hem, red batwings attached to the back, and a red ribbon brooch with a set of fangs in its center, plus purple leggings, a small purple top hat with black batwings, and costume fangs over his teeth. His eyes are a very light shade of blue. He has light blond hair and long eyelashes.Kuroshitsuji II Artwork on Animedia He holds his contract mark with Claude--an encircled pentagram-like shape--on his tongue. He is also slightly taller than Ciel, moreso in the anime than in official artworks. It is shown that his contract mark is not visible at all times, and is mainly only shown if Claude is nearby. In his childhood, he wore a shirt and vest with a brown tie and a pair of trousers.Alois in Childhood (picture) In his disguise as a maid in episode 5, he wears a medium blond wig with twintails, and Hannah's maid clothing. From the front he looks almost the same as normal, except for a few strands of extra hair and the twintails from the wig. Personality Alois's emotions are quite unpredictable; one of his few consistent traits is his attachment to his butler, Claude, whose attention he is frequently trying to attract. He seems to have an overall cheerful disposition in spite of hardships and misgivings, making him a sort of foil to Ciel. He seems to have taken interest in having Ciel. Alois can be easily frightened (of such things as the dark, being alone, adding to the childish element of his personality) and is somewhat hyperactive.MBS Official Kuroshitsuji Site. He shows signs of sadism and narcissism, as shown when he gouges out Hannah's eye in the first episode, merely because she looked at him while serving him. He also appears to be easily angered and loses interest in things very quickly. He often uses harsh and impolite language, regardless of whom he is speaking to. He often keeps low and underestimates the others as he thinks he is the greatest.Shown in his way of speaking. His nature has been shown to act in an almost sexual, seductive manner to some of the other males in the series.. His sexual behavior and crude language stems from the hinted sexual abuse he received shortly before contracting Claude. This was shown in episode one where Alois was shown beaten and naked in a bed with an older man, and also in the eighth episode where he is shown to be a slave used for sexual abuses. Background Shortly after he was born, Alois was kidnapped. His mother, in her deep grief, committed suicide, leaving his father to search for him alone. During his time spent kidnapped, Alois was kept as a slave in unknown village where he was also sexually abused. Something occurred in this village which killed everyone, including Alois's friend, Luca, who he once refers to as his "little brother". Alois was the only survivor of this event. It is also hinted that there is tension between Alois and his uncle and that something may have happened in the past to strain their relationship. Then, one day, Alois returned with Claude, and because his father died under mysterious circumstances soon after his return, Alois became the Trancy's successor, something his uncle Arnold finds suspicious. In the eighth episode it is revealed that he is not the real Alois Trancy and that he is actually Jim McCain, making his story questionable. He seems to have a problem with women, as Hannah is shown to be frightened by him. He is often shown beating her and calling her a whore when he believes that she is trying to take someone else's attention away from him. He seemed attracted to Elizabeth, showing at least some courtesy when forcing her to dance with him, but his only probable intent was to make Ciel jealous and angry. The only one to whom he seems at all attached is Claude. Story *'Episode 1': He is seen making a contract with Claude; the contract mark resides on Alois's tongueThe picture of his contract mark.. At breakfast, he complains that a sunny-side-up egg seems pitiable, and spills wine on purpose to attract Hannah's attention. He then pretends he is hurt and screams, and sticks his fingers into Hannah's eye socket. He finds torturing and laughing at people enjoyable. As Arnold arrives, he greets him. He tells Arnold of when he was kidnapped as a child. When Arnold is about to go home, Alois scatters banknotes and land agreements onto the ground from the balcony, mocking his greed. Later, a traveler revealed to be Sebastian Michaelis arrives. Alois greets him in a seductive way and tells Claude to allow the strange man to stay with them. Alois finds out that Sebastian had been hiding Ciel in his suitcase. Alois wants Ciel, but neither he nor Claude is able to catch up to him and Sebastian when they flee. *'Episode 5': Alois gets bored in picking a costume for his costume party and tells Hannah to strip so that he can wear her dress. He tries to put a dress on Claude, but his butler refuses. At the party, he disguises himself as a maid with long blond hair and tries to seduce Ciel. He takes Ciel's eyepatch and runs away. He gets angry when he sees that Ciel is unsatisfied. *'Episode 6': Alois holds a costume ball to persuade Ciel, Sebastian, and the Phantomhive household to come to the Trancy estate. Dressed as a demon/vampire, he lets his butler talk with Sebastian but tells him to settle the matter in ten minutes. Seeing Claude return with Sebastian alive, he wants to punish Claude but his butler refuses. Later, Alois makes Ciel angry by dancing with Elizabeth. He vows to "have" Ciel while Ciel vows to kill him. *'Episode 7': He duels with Ciel. He corners Ciel at first, but as the butlers arrive, he gets stabbed in his stomach and bleeds profusely. Alois is mocked by Ciel, who believes that Alois killed Ciel's parents. Alois tries to explain, telling Ciel that "we're both the same" and that he's being deceived by a demon, begging and crying as he holds onto Ciel's leg. Ciel is about to strike him dead when Claude finally stops him. In separating them, Claude inadvertently tastes Ciel's blood and nearly swoons in ecstasy; he does not help the wounded Alois, who vomits a gush of blood and says, "oh, you look as if you have seen maggots swimming in a pile of dung," before passing out. *'Episode 8': Alois' past as Jim McCain is revealed; he was a slave to the head of the Trancys. He overhears his friends talking about summoning a fairy. He meets Claude and keeps in touch with him. When he enters a room as a slave to the former Trancy Head, he makes a wish, and Claude offers to form a contract. Back in the present, he is saved by Hannah but his soul is consumed by Claude. Hannah is seen sticking her fingers to Alois's left eye. Alois's dead hollow body is then left lying under a giant tree that night. Quotes *''"O lé!"Kuroshitsuji II SPOT 03 on official site *"How pitiable."'' *''"Houhe o Taraluna, Ron de Rotarel!"'' *(To Hannah) "Hannah, don't you think a sunny-side-up egg is pitiable? Its shell is broken and it's forced to publicly show an indecorous appearance. Then it becomes an eyeball, internal organs, or a plume. And I rob it of any and all possibilities."See Episode 1 Summary *''"I don't care anymore... I wish everybody would just disappear into the darkness..."'' *(To Claude) "Look Claude! They look like they're dancing! They're so pitiable, stumbling around like that." *(To Ciel) "Finally I have you, Ciel!" *(To Ciel) "I want you, Ciel Phantomhive. That's all it is." *(To Claude) "Oh, you look as if you have seen maggots swimming in a pile of dung." *''(To Claude) "You are...you yourself are...My Highness!"'' *(To Claude) Then show me those eyes. Not the eyes of those villagers who looked as if they'd seen a pile of vomit. Not the old man's greedy, inflamed eyes. That day, those eyes. Those eyes that longed only for me, Claude. Trivia *His real name is Jim McCain *He shows his weaknesses and cries in front of his butler, whereas Ciel does not usually show his weaknesses and true emotions in front of most people, including his own butler, Sebastian. *His contract mark is located on his tongue, and is a gold colored star surrounded by a circle. *Despite his hatred of them, every single one of his servants are demons. *He is slightly taller than Ciel in the anime. *A running gag in the anime is Alois trying to get Claude to dance with or pay attention to him by saying "Ol''é''", only to end up with Claude mutely staring at or ignoring him. *It is hinted that he can speak Latin. *His birthday, November 5th, is Bonfire Night in the UK. *Luca is his little brother, but when he tells his story to the priest and Arnold he says that Luca's name was "Andrew" and that he was his childhood friend. *Moments before he is killed, Alois reveals that he loves Claude more than anything else in the world. Whether this a platonic or romantic love has not been stated. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Anime-Only Characters Category:Kuroshitsuji II Category:Nobles